Running
by ELLEVAMP
Summary: So Edward and Bella are both adopted. There parents are Myrtle and Jebidiah. Myrtle treats them bad.Not being able to take it Edward wants to run away from it all.when Bella makes one wrong move, shes gone. What does Edward have to live for.Can Alice help
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fan fic!! : ). So Edward and Bella are both adopted. There parents are Myrtle and Jabidiah. Myrtle treats them being able to take it Edward wants to run away from it all. What happens when the go to find refuge in the woods filled with creatures they tought were only myths.

Fed up

EPOV

"I can't do this any more ! " I told bella. We've been living in this hell hole of a house for the past five years. " I'm sick of it".

"I know Edward, I know " She said with sullen face. " I'm living here too you know, your not going through this on your own. " Her eyes starting to get a little fire in them.

"Sorry , sorry" I get a little 'woe is me ' at times. "Please forgive my selfishness". I can't get off topic we have to plan. Feeling my self get alittle darker " We're leaving tonight". " I can't let them hurt you anymore" I said as grabbed her shoulders , shaking her a bit.

BPOV

" Get in here you good for nothing kids!" Myrtle yelled. Her rough voice sent shivers down my body. It had hate and revenge threaded through it. She took out her vengeance, for having an abusive childhood . Well more like Edward, but I guesse since I'm linked to him, me also. "Now! Or no food for the rest of the day" .I almost tripped running. I alredy hadn't eaten in two days.

And once more I was locked up in my 'room' if you could call it was a 10 by 10 box . It had a work lamp hung from the top, used by Myrtle for her daily beatings. The walls were cement and a barred window at the top of the wall facing the garden. I'm constently freezing in here.

I had to think. How could it be possible to run away from Myrtle and Jebidiah.


	2. anticipation

Anticipation

EPOV

I lay against the cold concrete floor. I was freezing, but there was nothing I could do about that. It disgusted me that I was weak, but I had to stay strong for Bella. I could hear Jebidiah already getting drunk.

He was in another room in the house, but he gets so loud it's not hard to hear him in here. The fear from anticipation was building up in my stomach. I hated it and wanted it out, but there was nothing I could physically through up so I was at a loss there.

I was never strong enough to defend myself, not even when I was healthier. When I first came here I was even weaker because of my youth. I hate being weak I wish I was able to fight him off and save Bella from this place.

At least Jebidiah doesn't go after her. I don't know what I would do then, that would probably be a death sentence for me. I knew he almost got his fill of beer, and then it was time for me. I wish he would get it over with already. The anticipation I get is almost worse then the actual beating I receive.

I can't help but wonder why he does it. He is not that bad when he's sober. I mean ya he doesn't even bother with us, but that is a whole lot better than beating me.

Well I have to try and get my mind off this. Bella and I are finally going to attempt to receive are freedom, that we have only dreamed about, tomorrow. We have to have a plan if were going to be successful. There is a forest behind the back wall in the garden

That could be a way out. Whether it leads to civilization or deep forest, it would be a haven compared to this place. So that would be it, the way out. We'll leave tomorrow at our break time.

*BANG*

The heavy metal door to my room swung open and hit the wall. It's time. I readied my self for a blow and shut me eyes. Suddenly pain filled my back and I was against the far wall. He'd kick me with his steeled toe work boots.

I was so used to the pain I didn't even react anymore. He doesn't like that. He likes to know that he causes me pain and that he is stronger. But I at least have control of that situation. I won't give him that satisfaction. Even if it means more pain for me.

I was so weak that that one move put me on the verge of unconsciousness. Suddenly I was grabbed by the neck and was in the air. He pinned me against the wall with such force that I couldn't breath. Then he punched me in the right eye and with that I was out.


	3. Baring it if nothing else

Baring it if nothing else

BPOV

I sat on the ice cold concrete floor. I was braiding a lock of my hair to keep my mind off my chattering teeth. I hate the cold I wish there was some was I didn't have to feel it. It was never actually cold enough to get numb so I was stuck in this never ending shivering state. I wish I could be one with the cold hard floor instead of feeling its wrath.

I wish I could be numb all over, mind and body. Instead I'm put through hell and back. The only reason I allow myself to go through this is because of Edward, my Edward.

My room was close to the living room of our house, so I could hear the menacing cackle of Jebidiah. I knew he was drunk. This part of the day breaks my heart every time. I enjoy Myrtle's hitting me compared to this.

Jebidiah was going to go after Edward any minute now. I couldn't handle it I hated hearing what was happing to him without being able to at least try and help him. What could I do? Nothing, I at least new that much. All I could do for myself is look forward to tomorrow when we flee from this dread full place.

I heard Jebidiah get off his couch. I heard him clumsily make his way towards Edward's room. I couldn't bare it. At least I know I don't have to hear his cries of pain, he stopped that for Jebidiah's nonsatisfaction. * Bang* Edwards door hit the wall.

Noo! I cried out in my head. For if I actually cried out loud I would be joining Edward in his pain, although I often do. I rather save that for later, because it will be coming, and my cries wouldn't make his pain lessen if any thing more. So I must stay quiet.

I heard a cracking sound, and what was probably him, hit the wall. I heard one more punch. Then it was quiet and I heard him walk out. That must have meant that was all it took for Edward to pass out. He was getting weaker and it doesn't take much for unconsciousness to find him anymore. That's never good.

If we don't make it out of here tomorrow, he will die soon. "Huh" I let a dry sob escape. Oh no! My body was rigid with fear. *SLAM* my door was pinned open by the horrendous sight of Myrtle and Jebidiah.

"What are you crying about!" said Myrtle. My eyes were wide with fear. "I'll give you something to cry about!" yelled Jebidiah. Tears were over flowing my eyes. "No, no, no. Please I wasn't crying, PLEASE". Whit that I was yanked up by Jebidiah. He pulled out to the garden, not even enough strength to attempt to fight back.

He took me beyond the garden to the forest. What was he going to do to me? He couldn't possibly go as far as killing me, could he? I was thrown to the ground. I turned to face him and was met by a shovel coming down at me. Then it was dark.


	4. Psycho Psychic

**A/N: yay I thank those who add my story to their alerts and favs. But why no reviews? Tell me if you like it or not : ) even what you think should happen in the future! Please. Oh and also I know I'm not sticking to the original story line sorry. I often do those kinds of things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!!! Leave that up to the genius herself Stephanie Meyer!!**

Psycho Psychic 

EPOV

"NO, NO NO!!" I heard Bella scream. Her hurt voice brought me out of my unconscious state. No, they're taking her. Jebidiah is taking her. He was never one to hurt her. Maybe he thought I was more of a challenge for him.

I heard him drag her out to the garden. What was he going to do, I can't let this happen. But what was I to do? I couldn't move. My life is meaningless without her. She the only reason I have held on this long.

I heard a blood curdling scream from the forest. No, no NO! She's gone, she left me. They took her away from me. My only reason to live. Then it grew dark.

I woke up next morning, with no reason not to end my life. Who would care now? Is there anything stopping me? No. I wish it would have been as easy as not waking up.

"OUCH!" I heard a high pitched girl's voice. Who is that? That's not Bella's voice. Of course not, Bella's not here anymore. But who's the girl.

*BOOM* my door was swung open by Myrtle." Get out here you good for nothing boy". I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could, before she could get mad." Go to the garden NOW! Hurry up. My feet moved without me thinking. I was swimming in a pool of confusion. Why am I listening to her any more? What's in the garden now? It's not break time is it? Maybe I can kill myself in the garden. Wait I wonder if the person's I heard earlier is there. Is she a friend or a foe?

I thrown outside so forcefully I ended up on the floor. Someone scurried over, offered me their little hand, and helped me up. "Are you okay?" It was the voice of the girl I had heard. In a gruff voice Myrtle said "This is Alice. We got her to fill Bella's old spot; since she's dead we no longer get money for her being here. Fill here in on what not to do, since I don't feel like wasting my good Saturday". With that she walked away nonchalantly, as if what she said was perfectly fine and dandy.

My shocked inanimate face woke up and turned to meet the new face. She was short and pixie like. Her hair short black, with spikes sticking out in every angle possible. She was definitely fare and beautiful, but not like my Bella.

"Hello, what is your name, since you already know mine, although I already know?" she said the last part under her breath. Her face was filled with concern. I guessed it was because the state I looked like. My voice came out as forced, as it always is when I speak lately" Edward, I am sorry you were brought here. As I'm sure you already feel that way "she sighed and said "well yes I suppose so, but I kind of got over it the last couple of times I saw it"

Huh? Was all I thought? This girl is definitely crazy. But I felt protective of her, like a little sister, although she looks a year or two older than me. I also so just met here; I don't want them to hurt her, she looks so fragile.

"What do you mean you saw?" confusion evident in my voice "Is this not the first time you've been here?" she looked calm not even scarred "Well yes you are correct. I already know how you react, not as bad as the others who put me in the asylum, so I'll tell ya" she said with a smile "I can see the future! Like a physic, yes "What!" "Ya isn't cool, and I already know how this place works so you don't have to fill me in like Myrtle said" she wasn't scared one bit

"Well if you know about this hell on earth, are you not scared?" leaving the whole psycho psychic thing behind for now. Too much for my brain to also hold fearful for our lives in it "Well know not since I seen us leaving very soon" What? What? What? "We're leaving? You saw us? Do we get out alive? Won't they see us? Ugh! Confusion-" she was so nonchalant

"Not if you don't shut up" finally a little fear in her eyes and voice. "Quiet or else I see you faint, because your so weak. Now lets go "

APOV

Oh! No, OH! No I was supposed to stop him earlier. I forgot. I forgot. "I'm sorry" tears coming to my eyes. For I new we were not going to make it out

Confusion in his voice." What I thought you said we were getting out" This is a lot to take in; he's probably not even all here right now. I had seen what has been happening to him. What will soon happen to me also since we didn't make it out? Stupid, stupid Alice. I continually hit my head as I said this.

A vision came to my eyes. A beautiful pale girl with sparkling brown hair broke into Edward's room. She scooped him up until he said my name. Confusion filled her eyes. He told her about me. She ran to my room with in human speed.


	5. It made me lethal

**Disclaimer: No ownership of twilight here**

It made me lethal

BPOV

I was brought back to reality by growing fires. They were starting from random areas in my body; the biggest one was on my neck. Then there was one on my left calf. One my wrist and my side

What was happening to me? Why am I on fire? "AHH!" I was interrupted by someone screaming. Then I realized that it was me who had screamed. The fires were getting worse, I couldn't take this. They were spreading larger, and larger. Soon I would be smothered completely. But I realized the fire is not around me, it is inside of me. How could that be?

"AHH!" Then I wanted to let it all out, as if to relieve some pressure of the fire, maybe someone will put out the fire. "Help. Someone! Put out the fire. Help! I can't handle the FIRE. Put it out! Put it out! PLEASE! Please!"

No one was here, and no one could help me. Then the fire completely consumed me. It was as if I was swimming in the fire pits of hell. But how could I be here? I had known for sure if I died I would surely go to heaven and be with God. I had always believed in Jesus. I knew he died for our sins on earth. Then why would he banish me to hell?

The pain was increasing. The fire was unlike any thing I had felt before. It was scorching my flesh. As if boiling all my blood till it completely evaporates. It was changing me. Improving everything human. I could feel it making me something lethal

I don't believe I am in hell anymore. I don't know how long I have been going through this. Time always seems to mean nothing when you're going through a tragedy. The fire's strength grew and made me gasp.

Then to my great relief, it started easing away starting at my fingers. It started to get really hard to handle. I started writhing on the ground, trying to do something to end it. As when everything slowly comes to an end it is even harder to keep a grasp on yourself.

The fire had receded to about 50% of my body. It made tremors go through my body, like no tomorrow. "UGH AHH". I couldn't help but scream more. It made its way to only my heart, then it burst into flames stronger then I thought possible. It made a blood curdling scream erupt from my thought.

Then the greatest relief spread through my body. I was free. The fire was gone. I opened my eyes, and was as though I had the best focus there was. I saw every particle of dirt .Every vein to a leaf, even ones UN seen to humans. Every crack in the bark of the trees.

What was I? What happened to me?


	6. What am I?

**Disclaimer: Tear tear I have no ownership of twilight**

**A/N I have decided to put what music I am listening to just if you're curious. Haha it probably does affect the story. So usually I listen to my favorite kill Hannah playlist, but today its insomniatic ,by Aly and Aj , the whole cd not just the one song ******

What am I?

BPOV

After realizing my perfect vision I was intrigued to learn more about myself. I got up from the forest floor. Suddenly I was twenty feet in the air. I think I don't know my own strength. I landed lithely on the ground. "Well this should be interesting". I started walking.

It used a lot of my strength to keep myself walking at normal speed. My whole body screamed to move at lightning pace. I wouldn't be surprised if it did. "What in the world am I?

Suddenly this burning sensation started in the back of my throat and I needed to quench it fast. I don't think water would do the trick for this. The only thing that reminds me of this from my previous being is when I ate hot cheetos then had to down a glass of milk to stop the burning.** (A/N I do this haha)**

I needed something thick and rich. I knew none of the drinksI used to consume would do the job. Then I smelt it, the Drink I needed, the beverage that would end the itch in my throat. I went racing after it. Moving as fast as I could in this body.

I was running at an exhilarating speed. I finally gave in to my instincts. I love the way the trees flew by and I was still able to see every part of them. I was able to hold out my hands and feel the leaves hanging from vines. My body was able to withstand being hurt by the vines slapping my arms; I guess I am more durable in this body as well.

I got to my destination in under a second, although it must have been miles from were I was. I followed the lovely smell in hopes of finding its producer. I saw a small run down house. Why would it be in the middle of the forest secluded from the rest of civilization?

Then I listened closely and realized it wasn't to far from a nearby city. But it still was secluded. Those thoughts left my mind as what seemed like venom started pooling in my mouth. The monster in my started slowly taking over and the scent filled my senses.

I flew to it I broke through a window and found myself in a little cement room. I turned to find what my prey was. It was a skinny human boy. He looked tragic and beautiful at the same time. He had marvelous tousled bronze hair and striking dark green eyes.

I smirked "Well at least I don't have to give up a fight to get what I want" I said in a bell like menacing voice. I noticed a change in my voice, and recalled I hadn't heard it since I could remember.

Then I realized what was calling me, it was his blood I wanted. I brought my self back to reality. The boy's eyes were wide with horror as he stared up at me. I kind of liked it. To bad he didn't scream that would have put the cherry atop this lovely dessert I am about to have.

There was a look in his eyes that shone something click in his brain. It looked as if he thought he new me. I did not care though I was only concentrated on my thirst that was getting worse every milla second and I've already been here for four whole seconds.

He stood up kind of hesitantly. Was he not scared of me like they all should be? I grabbed him by the throat and threw to the wall. I pinned him with my body so I could reveal his throat.

Them sunk my teeth in. he choked out "Bella" who was Bella? Did he mistake me for her? Then it all came back as I finally took the first wonderful drink of his delicious blood. Edward. And I was Bella. I let him go and he fell limply to the ground.

What have I done?!


	7. The Battle of Saving Him

**A/N thanks to those of you who are reviewing :) that is the reason I continue to write. Although I wish more people read it. So I am currently listening to kill Hannah. They are the best********. **

**The Battle of saving him**

**BPOV**

All my memories came back to me. The life I had here. What a terrible one it was. It made me realize I was sucking the life out of my best friend Edward. How could I do that? Why am I this monster? I was a MONSTER. The memories and my current actions going through my head made me start hyperventilating.

I turned my attention back to Edward. Poor Edward. How could I have not remembered him and allow myself to do this to him? How could I do this to any human? I had to fight to keep my attention on his wounded state and off the wondrous smell of his blood.

Oh! How good it smells, there is nothing I want more than it. NO! Think of Edward. Was he going to die? Could I save him? Maybe if I got him out of here. I could take him into to the woods. My mind was racing and the only thing clear was that we couldn't stay here.

I picked up Edwards limp body. I had to very cautious as to not kill him. I was very frightened because I new I was not in full control of my strength. I looked at his hurt body and guilt flowed through me. It felt the worse I ever had, I knew it, and still no tears would roll down my check. I thought that very peculiar.

I was about to jump out the window, when Edward open his beautiful eyes. "Wait, we need to get Alice" Alice? I don't remember Alice. I thought all my memories had come back. "She was brought in when you disappeared. You have to save her as well" the last part came out weak.

Then he started writhing in my arms. I knew he had been in pain this whole time, It would have been impossible if he wasn't, but he has learned to hide it well. "AHH! The fire, the fire. Put it out please I' m burning" .Oh! No I knew what was happening now.

I rushed out the window and in to the woods. I flew through the trees. I found a small cave in the foot of a mountain. We would have to take refuge in here, for Edwards's sake. I am sure elements, have nothing on my body, or so I thought.

I watched as Edward went through his pain. His screams continuously asking for death. I wanted to help him but what could I do.

Suddenly I heard someone screaming. She was in a great deal of pain. I heard Edwards name mentioned. The girl said she didn't know were he went. This must be Alice; I recognized the other horrendous voice as Myrtle. Time for revenge.


	8. The Taking

**A/N: due to crazysane all most exploding from my awesome cliffy, and my being very bored I am updating again********. Listening to riot by paramour, another one of my favorite groups :). I get a lot of fav ads and alert ads . Why don't you give me review? ******** It makes me want to write longer stories when I get reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: no owner ship of the spectacular twilight, so dude stop reminding me.**

The taking

EPOV

I was thrown into my room by Jebidiah. My head hit the wall, and it started to bleed. Ugh! I hate the smell of blood. It makes me nauseous. The blood started gushing down my face. I think I hit my head a little harder than I thought. I started to gag.

Myrtle rammed through the door. "You better not through up boy or you'll have more blood to smell!" god I couldn't have that happen. I sucked in a big breath and held it. I pinched the top of my nose and tried to calm down. I let the air out slowly I felt better.

It has been about two and a half days since my beloved Bella has been taken to the forest. I will not allow myself to believe she is dead. She can't be. Alice goes along with me, although I'm not sure if she actually believes it is the truth. Sometimes I see kind of a confused haunted look in her eyes when I talk about Bella, I'm not exactly sure why. When I ask her about it she brushes it off and says nothing.

**A/N sorry I can't think of much to say for Edward**

APOV

I was sitting in my room thinking of the visions I have been having. It was of a beautiful inhuman girl coming to save Edward. But they keep changing. That one is the most common one. But there are others. One she comes and sucks his blood and leaves him dead and leaves satisfied. But another she bites him sucks some but not much and then it's like she knows him and stops then saves him.

But she never saves me. Will I be stuck here forever? I am a little afraid of telling Eddie my visions because if I interfere it could change the outcome and neither of us will make it out of here.

One thing keeps coming to my mind. Is this girl that comes, Bella? Some things in the descriptions Edward tells me of her match up. One the other hand some are completely weird and not like what I have heard. Like her black coal eyes. Eddie talks of her eyes as an experience of swimming in chocolate. Oh! And how could I forget the blood sucking. I don't know what to think anymore. My thoughts were inerrupted

I heard a big crash. And a little mumbled talking. What was going on? Then I heard my name. A long pause. This is so peculiar. "AHH! The fire, the fire. Put it out please. I'm burning". Those were Edwards's screams. Why was he on fire? I couldn't let that happen I started banging on my door, trying to open it.

Myrtle opening my door softly. She looked so calm. But her eyes where dark and menacing. I was so scarred. Her voice was coated in venom it almost hurt to hear. "Hello darling. Now we won't hurt you if you tell us now what happened". I gulped a bump down y throat. "I-I –I d-don't kn-kn-know what you're talking about". I felt pain spread over my face as her hand struck me.

"Of course you do! Don't play stupid!!" then her voice turned coarse. "Where is Edward"? Now I know what happened. It was my vision and at least it was the one I wanted to happen. Edward is free. I never saw my side of what happened today. I am guessing it won't be good.

Although I was locked in my room the whole time, it is still my fault he's gone. I am going to get punished for that. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me hard to the floor. My head bounced as it hit the floor. Then she started kicking my side. I heard a loud crack, and then I felt that it was one of my ribs. I barely noticed I had been screaming at the top of my lungs this whole time. She leaned down and spoke quietly. "See what happens when you don't comply" with that she gave me the strongest blow; it thinks she could manage, to my right eye. I think I literally say stars. Then it was dark, as I fell into oblivion.


	9. Saving Alice

**A/N thanks for the reviews ******** like I said they are what make me write. So I'm listening to my kill Hannah playlist haha when am I not. OH JIM! Haha inside joke, Venny.**

Saving Alice

BPOV

As I raced through the woods I could here poor Alice's screams. Another thing that got my curiosity, I have impeccable hearing. I felt I had to make sure I brought Alice back alive. When I first was told about her from Edward I didn't care much for her. To be honest I was a little jealous she and Edward got close. But now I wanted to get her revenge along with ours. I knew what it was like to be in her position.

I reached the garden of the house. I saw Jebidiah dragging Alice out of the house towards the forest just like he done to me. He was planning on killing her. Suddenly I was standing in front of him. He looked up to me and a look of horror spread across his face. I loved it. I hadn't planed on what to do with them. But I knew know.

**(I'm not going to write what she did its too gory. You could make up your own.)**

**An hour later**

I picked up Alice's little body. I was ready to leave this all behind and never have it enter my mind again. I wasn't proud of what I'd done, but new it was completely essential. I walked at a fast pace, although I really didn't feel a difference.

If it was one thing I brought out from today's experience that I liked, it would be that I found out I had a talent most people don't. Although I am not sure I am considered a person. Anyways, I found I could move objects. I guess you would call it telekinesis. I have not perfected it though. I will practice as much as possible. You never know when I will need to protect us.

As I was running to the cave Edwards screams made it to my ears. I have left him longer then I planned. I hadn't wanted to leave his side at all. My poor Edward what had I done to him. He was in much pain I remember. What could I do to ease his pain? I don't believe I could. He is helpless, like always. Again I could do nothing for him. I hated being in this position, although I was ways am, the pain never eased.

I do not remember how long I had been like that it could have been forever or one day I never new. Now I was put at a cross roads. I new of not which way to go. Neither seemed easy. Neither seemed better nor worse then the other. So which should I choose?

One I could bite Alice now, to get it over with so she could wake up close to the time Edward will. But what if they both go on a crazy blood lust and I can't stop them? What would I do? I wouldn't be able to do anything once again.

Second I would wait for Edward to wake up, however long that may be. I would tend to Alice, make her better. But what if when he wakes up he kills Alice? What if he is stronger than me and can't stop him?

I am so lost on what to do. I can barely control my blood lust. But I will not give in. I will not drink blood, any blood. I do not want to be a monster. I will teach Edward and Alice to do the same. I feel I should take head of our group, whatever it is called. I made them I feel they should follow my rules. Unless I should give them the choice.

"Ugh" there is some much to think about. I don't even know when Edward should wake up. Although that gives me an idea. "That would be perfect". I shall wait a while, and then go through with my plan. I hope it would be easier then the first time.

**A/N haha sorry cliffie. Had to do it. Plus I gave you guys to yesterday and that wasn't fair. ******


	10. meeting my little sister

**A/N listening to just dance lady gaga and disturbia rihanna and when I get tired of that probably twilight soundtrack. Do you think it's possible to listen too much to music? Haha any way I'm planning on starting another story so look for that in the near future. Oh and sorry to those who I told this would be up earlier, my lil sis had a softball game.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own twilight**

Meeting my little sister

BPOV

I was sitting in the opening of the cave, pondering over the plans, when I heard some whimpering coming from Alice. I was at her side in a flash. It was incredible that I already felt she was like my little sister. Her eyes flashed open. Then looking upon me they widened both out of fear and happiness. It was as though she couldn't come to a conclusion if I was a friend or foe.

"Are you Bella?" She said in a curious voice. So she's heard of me. "Why yes dear Alice I am". She still looked questionably at me. Why? Her accusation put me back a bit. "It seems as though you no longer match you description" Huh? Am I different? Well yes of course I am, but I hadn't though of what I had done to my appearance.

Then a haunted look spread over Alice's face. She appeared as though concentrating on something in this distance. She broke out of her trance more apprehensive. "Oh!" what just happened? "I am sorry but your making me a bit confused" "As well you are to me" she said. "Well may I ask you clear your confusion first"? She seemed a little antsy so I thought I would be have more patients then her. "Well… I have seen what you are. But I had heard of you differently from Edward, and may I ask were is he?"

Interesting. What did she mean by 'seen'? And she looked as though she did know what I was and as though that lead her to her last question. "Seen? And Edward is near by. Don't fret. We may as well walk and talk, if you wish to see him. But I will warn you it wont be pleasant." I motioned for her to come walk with me.

I looked at her incredulously, she did the same. "Why what has happened to him?" I still overly wanted to know what she meant by 'seen', but I promised to clear things up for her first. "Well you said you knew what I was and Edward has been accidently damned to the same". She looked very sad and scared at the same time. Maybe this would be a mistake. " How about I show you something else and if you still want to later we'll go see him?" she looked a bit relieved , but still sad for Edward at the same time.

I decided to show her my talent in hopes she talks of her's. "Well it seems I have a talent that came along with my change." "Really?" she seemed very interested. In fact she was bouncing. "Ya it's telekinesis". Pure excitement was on her face. I decided I would show her. I focused on some outfits I had seen in a near by store when I went running earlier. Then there they were flying towards us.

"Oh! My goodness. Clothes, Bella?" Hmm I hadn't expected that I thought all girls liked clothes or at least most. I was right. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! You're my favorite" she said in an earpeircing high voice. "Ahahahaha. Lets get changed and have our own fashion show" I hadn't been this happy in years. I wasn't used to being frivolous and free just to have fun.

And I hadn't noticed I wasn't. Alice and I changed. We were pretending to be in a fashion show. I had never seen one, but was following her lead. It didn't look too hard. I heard a little rustling near by. I wouldn't give it a second thought. We were having too much fun and I didn't care for it. It was probably an animal. "Hahaha" when was the last time I had laughed? It felt needed.


	11. I must protect her

**A/N thanks to those of you who reviewed esp. crazyzane my #1 reviewer haha, great stories must read. Paramore is what I'm listening to. Yay I'm bringing in jasper cuz I was stuck on what to write about lol. He is my second favorite guy after Edward hehe, hottie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

I must protect her 

JPOV (jasper)

I was wandering around in a new forest I just came upon. I have been on my own ever since I was changed. I always longed for a companion. It is such a struggle to keep your mind on track when you are suffering and alone. I was walking slowly for my abilities; I often do just to go against them. I was stroking the leaves and branches of the trees as I passed. Looking at their beauty. Wishing I had the same kind, natural, instead of striking and inhuman.

I was absentminded while I walked, almost completely. The most beautiful laugh filled my head. It made my dead heart melt. Then it was two voices I heard, both laughing. They were both female. Their happiness radiated to me, filling me, making me happy as well.

I hadn't been around other beings since the beginning of my afterlife. It was a weird feeling, their emotions filling me. Why was it happening? I was curious, but more curios about the females, I wanted to see why they were so happy, more specifically the one with the beautiful carefree laugh. I ran at a very fast pace, eager to she them.

They came into view. I saw the producer of the voice I was searching for. She was magnificent. She was short and had strikingly black hair. It contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. I watched as she twirled around gracefully. Then something I tried my hardest to avoid happened. The horrifying burning began in the back of my throat.

I tried swallowing to restrain it. It seemed to work a bit. I would keep my mind on her to try to make that surpass as my main attention. I glanced at the other girl, just out of curiosity.

I was horrified at what I saw. She was a vampire as well. This discussed me. I saw her beaming read eyes to confirm my suspicion. She was playing with her food. I ran to preserve the life of the poor human girl that has caught my longing dead heart. I pinned the girl with my back against a near by tree.

A hiss came out of the female vamp. "Get away from her!" She said in a growl. I looked at her with menacing eyes. "No I will not let you play with her as your food. You're a disgusting monster, and I will not let you near her blood. She is much too precious". I turned around as I stroked her check. Her eyes were wide with terror at first, and then I felt her emotions change from horror to adoration.

I turned back to the blood luster. To my much surprise her eyes were caring. Whatever for? "There is no fright for that. I would never do such a thing, now" she said in calm voice. "You could never trick me like that. The evidence is in your eyes". Although I meant eye color, not eyes for they did look honest. But I wouldn't trust that. "Whatever do you mean?" She said out of total confusion. She must be amazing at putting a character forth.

"Your eyes vampire, your eyes are red that means you have drank the human blood. It is clear. You cannot fool me." Her eyes turned sad. "Well I guess you are correct on that account. But it would only be fare to know that it was accidental. I had just woke up". If she could produce tears, they would be falling endlessly from here eyes. "How could it be that they are still read? This must have been recently, yet you dance here with this human girl who you have not pounced on yet. That cannot be true if you are still new?" **(A/N haha that rhymes)** "Well it is" she said quietly.

"You must some how confirm this. Tell me more of yourself". She nodded. "You must answer some questions your self as well.


	12. my new story

**A/N so hey guys I am starting a new story right now that is why I haven't updated today but my new story should be up soon so please read it ******** and review I always want to know what you think good or bad. Bad is constructive criticism which is always needed. So ya I look forward to what you think about it. I should be updating this story 2moro or Monday. **


	13. He Loves Her Dearly

**A/N so I am finally updating. Yay. Sorry I have been having writers block and also I started my new story. So do you guys actually care if you know what i'm listening to? Haha probably not. Well if you do it's the twilight sound track hahaha . **

**Disclaimer: no I do not own twilight!!!!!!!!**

BPOV

This was fantastic. I loved the feeling of being free. The props of being a vampire, I never got dizzy. We continued to spin around and around, till Alice got dizzy and fell. I was about to pick her up when something can flying in and pinned her to a tree.

I looked up to see a male Vampire. Was he stealing Alice from me? I would not allow this. A deep menacing growl erupted from my throat. "Get away from her!" I demanded. He looked at me disgustedly. "No I will not let you play with her as your food. You're a disgusting monster, and I will not let you near her blood. She is much too precious". I was appalled; he thought I was hunting her? He turned around as he stroked her check. Her eyes were wide with terror at first, and then changed from horror to adoration.

He turned back to me. I looked at him with care; he would do all this to save a human he doesn't know? "There is no fright for that. I would never do such a thing, now". I said in calm voice. "You could never trick me like that. The evidence is in your eyes". Huh? Confusion filled me. My eyes? "Whatever do you mean?"

"Your eyes vampire, your eyes are red that means you have drank the human blood. It is clear. You cannot fool me." If tears could fill my eyes they would have. Memories of what I did to my Beloved Edward can back to me. "Well I guess you are correct on that account. But it would only be fare to know that it was accidental. I had just woke up". I wonder how much animosity Edward will give me. "How could it be that they are still red? This must have been recently, yet you dance here with this human girl who you have not pounced on yet. That cannot be true if you are still new?" Why would I kill Alice when I am in my right mind? I love her" Well it is" she said quietly.

"You must some how confirm this. Tell me more of yourself". I nodded. "You must answer some questions your self as well". I beckoned him and Alice to fallow me. They fallowed me to our cave; we had it set up in the most civil way possible. There were a couple flat rocks and some tree trunks. I don't really care for sitting anymore, I actually prefer standing now, I don't know why. As we flowed in Alice took to sitting and me and the male stood.

"So I guess I shall tell you our story for starters" I said "Yes that would be lovely". I took the unneeded breath. "Well I have been living in my foster parents home along with Edward for the fast five years. Edward is my foster sibling, I guess you could say, but I love him dearly in other means. We were treated very poorly there. One night I made a mistake of not being able to hold back my sobs, and was taken out to the forest as a punishment. I had long dreams of burning. I felt my whole body consumed by flames." The male tensed and I knew it had had a similar experience.

"Well when I woke up one day this incredible thirst took control of my being. I smelt a delicious sent and fled to it. Before I knew it I was drinking the blood of my beloved Edward. When I came to my senses I stopped immediately. He was still conscious and knew I would hurt him no longer, he told me of Alice Before we left. At the time I did not care fro her. I brought him here to take refuge. He was screaming of a fire and I knew what was happening to him."

I stopped for a second to recover and clear the lump in my throat. "I knew there was nothing I could do for him, as always. I heard a girl scream for her life in the distance of the house. I ran to it knowing it was Alice, suddenly connecting with her. When I got there He was dragging her into the forest, just as I was. Then I took out my revenge on them that I was unable to for so long. I then brought Alice here for recovery, which was short. Then were are back to when you came." I said a little breathless from the long story, more from emotions.

He looked a little startled. "So how long has Edward been out?" "Almost two days" he was still startled. "Well I am thinking you don't know how long the process takes. But it is three days approximately" I gasped, a bit worried. I then turned to Alice. Just noticing How quiet she had been the whole time." well Alice I was wondering how you felt about being turned yourself, because if you want to it should probably be know since we don't want to worry about Edward being tempted with your blood". I couldn't decipher the expression on her face.


	14. Distracted

**A/N yay update haha. Haha this is all about Alice being in lala land.**

**DISCLAIMER:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OKAY I CONFESS I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Distracted**

**APOV**

I was twirling with Bella, having a great time, when suddenly I was smushed into a tree. What in the world? I looked to see how I was smushed, it felt like a rock. But to my astonishment it was a beautiful blond god. His features were so distracting I couldn't even pay attention to what he was telling Bella, well more like yelling at Bella. I heard a little smidgen of what was being said, and it scared me to death and didn't want to hear more. I couldn't believe my ears; he just said something about drinking my blood.

He turned around so quick I couldn't even see him do it almost like Bella moves. He was caressing my face and all my fright left me. I heard something about me being precious. Wow could he feel that way about me so fast?

I enjoyed his magnificent profile a while longer; until suddenly we were all walking to the cave, I have no idea what for. Before we stepped in, Jasper which I found out when they were talking pulled me into a grand hug and traced my check bone with his lips from the edge of my lips to right before my ear. It sent shivers down my body.

For some reason it only took two seconds, definitely not long enough. I sat on a tree stump drunkenly. Bella started telling us her story and that's when I really started listening, or at least tried. Jasper was standing right in front of her against the other wall of the cave across from mine. I saw scares over every visible part of his body, though they didn't take away any of his lustrous appearance.

I heard Bella say something about her burning and then drinking blood of Edward. I gasped. So they are vampires? Why hadn't she told me? I guess that is what happened, how she changed. Her appearance before compared to now was much meeker. She was of coarse beautiful then to, but anyone who saw would see a great difference. And her burning is that how it happened?

Then she mentioned me and how she cared even though we hadn't known each other. I felt great love and thanks to her because of that. She was like my sister now and it's only been two days.

Then she deliberately turned her attention to me. " well Alice I was wondering how you felt about being turned yourself, because if you want to it should probably be know since we don't want to worry about Edward being tempted with your blood"

What? Oh my I do not know what to think. I like being in my own little world better. I started breathing heavy. Why do they want this of me again? I started hyperventilating. Didn't Bella say she felt like she was consumed be raging flames hotter then I can imagine. My eyes started getting blurry. Then my eyes glazed over for a vision. Nut it wasn't just one it was two, as if I couldn't make up my mind. I knew I wanted to say no, but in the back of my head I felt I would turn into a vampire. In one vision I was being attacked by Edward and was dying, great pain filled me as I was being drained of my blood. In the other fire was filled in my entire body is was so hot it was practically cold and burning. Both burning from frozen and melting. It was melting my human body and freezing it over to become impenetrable. What Hell do I choose? The one that will be over in seconds and not be able to live anymore, but at least I won't have to be in pain long or one that will make me wish I chose the first and live forever?


	15. The pro's and con's

**A/N yay another update . sorry I have neglected my stories . reviews are what make me want to write and no one does that really so ******** . but thanks to those who do !!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!**

APOV

" I-I-I don't know". I said hesitantly. A vampire,ME? Oh my goodness. OH MY GOODNES!!! I started hyperventilating. " calm down Alice , you know you don't have to do it. Just breath, just breath". But that's not what its about. Is it? Ugh , I don't even know.

I started whimpering. " B-b-but didn't you say it hurts?" " Well I wont lie to you, (sigh) It does. But after that its amazing you can run fast, your strong, never have to eat regular food. I think it's the best thing ever and I know you'll love it. But I wont force you Alice, I just think it ill be for the best". Bella said the last part with a sigh.

Jasper took a heavy breath." Well not that I'm purposely bring down the mood, but I insist both of you know all the cons as well as the pros of being damned. ( he took another deep breath) I'll start with the cons, I feel it's always best to get the worst over with first and bring the mood up next. How does that sound?"

" Well I guess". I looked to Bella for her approval. She had a blank stare, painted with confusion and deep thinking. " I suppose that is fine". She said very plainly. I wonder what is going on in her head.

JPOV

" okay, first of all and obviously we are vampires. So a great bloodlust is the greatest know characteristic that comes with that. When I say great bloodlust I mean I know of nothing more strong than what I have experienced than that. It controls your body like nothing. It makes you a monster not in your right mind. That is why I am completely baffled by your story Bella. I am centuries old and I still have not been able to master my control. And yet here you are already created a vampire and sitting next to a human hen your not even two days old like it's nothing."

" Oh! Well I didn't eve know, is it not the same for you, I mean it came so easily to me".

" Well don't fret it is a grand thing your control. And no sadly it is not that simple for me, I only wish. And I will talk of extra vampire abilities later. Okay so Alice that is a major thing you will have to bring into your considerations, I know of no other that has Bella great control over her bloodlust. And that is also what we have to consider when the male you have created wakes up. Which brings to newborn strength. A newborn is , obviously, a vampire in there first sometimes second year. They aquire the ability of great strength.

The reason I have it in the cons is because it is not a good thing when you come across a newborn vampire. They are usually very bad all they have on their mind is blood. And with their strength they can harm you as well as any human around. After about a year the strength dies down to normal.

Now for the cons. Although for some of us they could play both fields liked newborn strength. like living for eternity for instance. If you are lucky and have found your mate it is a grand thing to live with them for eternity. But for the not so lucky ones like me, who don't have one , you end up being a nomad. Although like I said that also plays both fields and some choose to be a nomad and move from place to place because that is who they are.

Now for the cool stuff. (haha) . So we live forever like I said , but we also don't age we are forever the age we were when we were changed. We also never sleep so it's one big day for us. As Bella said before, we have super strength, super hearing, super speed. We never eat or drink anything. We don't have to breath.

And last but defiantly not the least, extra abilities. I have the extra ability of being an empath. I can feel your emotions as well as manipulate them. And Bella I believe your extra control is yours. I looked at Bella and, I felt as well as saw , she was completely stunned.

**A/N ya sorry everybody bad chapter I wanted to get it over with but he had to explain everything to them because since Bella was barely turned and he is the first vampire she has run into she doesn't know anything. **


	16. The right choice

The right choice

APOV

"Alright I'll do it" I was shaking uncontrollably. I was scared, no doubt about that, But was else could I choose. Mortality? How? Why? Why would I choose that when it would only cause more trouble. I wouldn't be able to stay with them anymore. I would loose the family I just found and go back to absolutely nothing.

There would be no looking back for me now. "Are you sure Alice? " Bella asked nearly on the verge of tears although Jasper said that was impossible. "Yes" I said firmly. "And don't ask me again.

"Uh–uh-uh, Jasper how are we going to do this? " Could see the inevitable nervousness within her. Jasper took a deep unneeded breath and let it out jaggedly. "Well you are going to have to do it Bella, because you are defiantly the most capable one. Although I am still a bit questionable about that, but nonetheless I can't do it." "A-a-a-alright, were". She was shaking in here boots.

"Well were do you have the male?" I could see the sadness in here eyes whenever we spoke of here neglected beloved. "He's in a cave, not a mile from here". "Well maybe they should be together it would be easiest for us"

---------------------- 2 hours later--------------------

I was sitting curled up against the outside wall of the cave were Edward was. I was hearing his feral screams to end his life. What was I putting my self through? My forehead was getting warm, bringing sweat to try and prevent it. His screams were so horrifying. I don't want to go through that.

"I am sorry Alice, we weren't thinking when we brought you here, please don't cry". I was crying? Well that is reasonable. It was becoming more troublesome to receive oxygen into my lungs.

There words were becoming more distant. My vision was blurring. And then sleep took me over.

BPOV

"What in the world were you thinking to bring her here" I that I was wrong in saying that to him. "I'm sorry Jazz I didn't mean that". "You did but that's okay your right, but let's focus on Alice". Oh geez I'm bad in these situations. "I am sorry Alice, we weren't thinking when we brought you here, please don't cry".

And then I saw Jasper writhing on the ground. "Oh my goodness Jasper, What's wrong? Jasper!!! What's happening? It must have been all the emotions going around right now. I was lost for actions. What was I going to do what was happening. I had to do something.

**A/N I know I changed it sorry **


	17. Everwill

**A/N hi I know it has been forever sorry. Sometimes stories just get hard to continue. I think its time for Edward to come back in the story don't you? Ahhh I just realized were I left off so I can't bring him in just yet. Grrr. Ok so there have been some changes in the last chapter im saving that part for later. sorry**

**Everwill**

**BPOV**

I felt as if my brain was going to explode. I didn't know what to do. Jasper was having a seizer on the floor. Alice was curled in a ball, crying her eyes out. I could hear my love screaming bloody murder fro inside the cave. I was frozen in my spot.

I wrenched my dead legs from the ground and ran to Alice while I floated Jasper to our original cave not a mile away from here. I embraced my little sister and murmured in her ear that everything was ok.

By the time I had gotten Alice back to the cave Jasper's writhing had stopped, which brought me much relief. But not enough because he was still unconscious. I tore my attention from him and back to Alice. I believe I should act on the inevitable. Without trying to think I brought my mouth to her neck.

I let my teeth graze over where her pulse was the strongest to test me strength. I bite down with the least force possible and let the venom that was pulling in my mouth seep into her skin.

I pulled away slowly to examine her. She had not moved an inch since I had first set her down. She had stopped crying when I ran her over hear. I was starting to get frightened. "Alice?" I moved closer to try and see her face. "Alice?" I brought my hand to move her head. I held her head lightly so it would not fall back down. Her eyes were still closed. "Alice?" Her eyes slowly moved open. She was looking intensely at me and let out the most frightening scream I had ever heard.

I threw my self to the other end of the cave. I saw Jasper form lacking life at the mouth of the cave. What had I done? They were all in predicaments because of me.

---------- HOURS LATER------------

I had been sitting facing the back wall for some time now. I don't know how long but no one else had moved so I didn't see a point in moving either. I had gone through with my plan to change Alice a day after I did Edward. But now I'm not sure I made the right choice.

If Edward hadn't woken up yet how will I know if Alice ever will? With Jasper being the way he is now as well, I put every one of my loved ones and friends in a state where they are unable to live their lives.

So all I will my self to do is nothing. Which isn't will at all.


	18. New Update

Hi everyone!

A lot has happened in two years since I was last writing. College has made me a lot more impatient. But something pulled me back to my old writings. I was really surprised how many people liked them! I have decided to start a new account and re-do all my stories. They are all very short and not in detail as I would like. One of the reasons I am doing this is because I used to really have a love for reading and writing and I gave that up in college when I realized how horrible I was at writing. But I have come to terms on how I see and interpret things differently than other people. I would like to group up with a beta on these stories. Although it might be a frustrating relationship because I might give up again when I go back to school after Christmas. So maybe if one of you Betas is okay with a no strings attached relationship? Haha. I want to play around with the stories I have but I know Make Me Whole was a crowd pleaser so I might start there. ALSO I know a year ago I put up a message saying my stories were up for adoption. So I am not quite sure if anyone actually wanted one. I just went into my old email account today, to try and hack into this fanfic account (as I lost this password and was unsure of the email), and it was deactivated. So if anyone ever sent me a message I apologize.

-Gabrielle

New account: MissInterpretation

This is where I will repost my stories!

Contact me here from now on as I will not log in to my old email anymore

Thank you!


End file.
